


Obey Me! Oneshots

by HerrscherOfTrash



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Chapter 6 is an author’s note just a heads up, F/F, F/M, M/M, No Smut, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerrscherOfTrash/pseuds/HerrscherOfTrash
Summary: Quick note I try to keep the gender of the reader gender neutral, but if it's not I will mark it in the chapter title. The chapter titles will also contain the character in it because I know it gets annoying navigating that.Tags will be updated as I put up more chapters.
Relationships: Asmodeus & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Levi | Leviathan/Reader, Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	1. Intro

So I decided to start posting here. I had a few ideas for fics and finally decided to write and post them. I do take requests, but I have some rules.

1) I do not write NSFW.

2) I will write for any of the boys, but for Luke it will only be platonic fashion. 

3) If you want a request please message me on my Tumblr, herrscher-of-trash, since it's easier for me to see. 

4) No incest.

5) Rules are subject to change if I need to. 


	2. Nightmares of a Past Time

You were in a dark void, the only thing you felt through was an overwhelming sadness. As if the space before you refused any other emotions, no fear for that would allow you to escape this darkness and the emotions it bore. Suddenly you felt like you were drowning, but panic didn’t arise only that sadness. You still couldn’t see anything but you felt the water swallowing you up. The darkness was pierced when hundreds of glowing yellow eyes snapped open. A giant yet majestic snake like being swam through the wate before coming straight at you. You didn’t feel it’s jaws close before darkness enveloped you one more. There was now a crunching noise filling the space. You felt bugs crawling up your body, their legs brushing your sensitive skin. The crunching noise was now mixed with the sound of bug wings circling around you. Yet all you could feel was the sadness emanating from the surroundings. A light appeared somewhere distant and the smell of food flooded your senses. You reached out for the light before it disappeared once more along with the crunching and the bugs. In stark contrast to how you felt drowning, now you felt scorching hot. Like invisible flames danced along your skin eating you alive. There sounded like screams of agony, but not anyone familiar. The smell of burning flesh consumed you, and you felt the slightest bit nauseous. You looked around frantically for the source of the stench. In the darkness an ominous hulking shadowy figure moved. Hundreds of eyes snapped open at different times. They gave a little more light to the figure. There were 4 feathered wings with tatters and burned holes, the eyes blinking at different times. The figure resembled a human, one twisted and tortured while dying in the older times of life. It began to approach you and that's when the sorrow broke to anxiety. As it neared everything turned black again. 

Your eyes snapped open and your chest heaved. It was just a nightmare, but it felt so real. You looked down at your D.D.D and locked at the lock screen, you with all 7 of the brothers. It reminded you of the sorrow that consumed you in the nightmare. This wasn’t your timeline. Were they still waiting for you? Had that timeline been wiped away? Had Diavolo ordered Barbatos to destroy that timeline? Was that some of their souls crying out for you? You curled up in your bed looking at the ceiling, and tears welled up in your eyes. As much as you loved everyone here, you still felt terrible about leaving the originals behind. You stayed up the entire night staring at the ceiling, terrified of what you may witness should you fall asleep again.Tears trickled down your face throughout the night.

The next morning you looked terrible, bags under your eyes, your uniform crumpled and wrinkled. All together you looked terrible, and all the brothers noticed. “Wooh, you look even worse than Levi!” Of course Mammon was the first the first to comment on it. “Hey!” Levi looked at Mammon offended. Beel was too busy eating to comment, not that he could say much considering how his uniform looked. Belphegor was still in the twins’ shared room sleeping.Satan just shook his head disappointed, Lucifer sighing just as disappointed as Satan. “You look terrible. What happened?” Asmo spoke up finally and you sighed lightly. “I just had a bad dream, don't worry about it,” you said, trying to sound confident. The brothers didn't push you anymore and just let you eat in peace. Or about as much peace as was possible with meals in the House of Lamentation, suffice to say little to no peace.


	3. Awkward Little Mermaid- Merman!Levi x Reader

Levi had always been fascinated by the surface world. He envies his brothers who had experiences on the surface. Sure he collected objects from the surface that he found, a cute idol girl figure here, a game there, but it wasn’t like the experiences his brothers had. Levi sat in his room filled with things he had found. It wasn’t fair to Levi. Lucifer had gone up to the surface countless times for Diavolo. Mammon snuck up there to sell pearls and other jewels from the ocean. Satan got magical waterproof books. Asmo got beauty products from the surface. Beelzebub got to try all the human foods he wanted, and Belphegor got more pillows. Levi never got to go up there, and it just wasn’t fair. Levi had swam off on his own to isolate himself from his siblings to stop feeling this way. 

Levi watched a boat pass over him and followed it. He heard noises from above, loud noises. He swam away from it so he could see the deck of the ship. There were 3 males and another figure clearly visible. One looked like a child, and the others were about the same age as the figure. They were standing by the railing looking out at the ever darkening sky. Levi felt the storm rolling in but wasn’t afraid. He could just wait it out underwater. But those surface dwellers had to get inside before the waves started to get wild. 

The surface dwellers didn’t seem all that bothered by the incoming storm pushing off going inside until it started getting bad. The waves were crashing on the deck, as they struggled to get in. 2 of the males were in before tragedy struck. A harsh wave crashed against the boat and the child fell down. The person who had stood by the railing was kneeling. Quickly they got up and helped the child up, getting them into the room. Levi’s eyes lit up watching a kind act but dimmed quickly as another wave struck. The person pushed the boy inside as they fell down. Another wave hit causing the boat to lean and the person to roll off the deck into the merciless waves. Levi knew he had to act quickly and dived under the water towards the human.

He grabbed them before dragging them above water getting their head up. The wet hair he pushed aside to make sure their nose was open. He dragged them up onto a smooth rock outcropping and laid them out. “I don’t know what to do. I don’t know what to do!” Levi began to panic as he tried to remember what little he knew. “So I need to get the water out of their lungs. So doing compressions on their chest should work,” Levi rationalized. He began to press down on the person’s chest internally begging for this to work. After some time the person began to cough up the water. Once they were conscious they began to turn over and cough, the water clearing from their lungs as they did so. Levi watched them with wide eyes slinking back into the ocean partially. 

When you finished hacking up the water in your lungs you looked over at your savior. The man was shirtless, with unruly purple hair and orange eyes. His skin was pale and you worried for him out in the sea. Then you caught sight of something behind him. A long purple fish tail, the scales were a mesh of different shades of purple and a few black ones in there as well. Your eyes widened slightly. “Thank you so much for saving me. Would you do me the pleasure of telling me your name?” You spoke shakily. “Levi. Um...what’s your name?” He blushed and looked away speaking. Levi internally berated himself for his terrible social skills. He isolated himself from everyone and it resulted in his terrible social skills. “I’m Y/N,” you introduced yourself kindly, sensing his anxiousness. “We should get you back to your ship before the storm is over or else you’ll get sick,” Levi said covering his blushing face. He held you close once more but took care to keep your head above water. “Will I ever see you again?” You asked as he swam. “Only if you want to. We can meet up at the rock,” Levi agreed hesitantly. You happily agreed and a comfortable silence washed over you both. As a wave came crashing up the side of the boat he helped you jump up on the deck. He watched as you got inside before swimming back towards his home in the sea. When he got back he went straight to his room to geek out more. He had met someone from the surface world! Levi couldn’t believe it, he was so excited. 

Everyday for a week, he returned to the rock he had saved her on. On the 7th day he was greeted by you on the rock with a smaller boat than before. Levi pulled himself up on the rock keeping part of his tail in the water. “So um what are your interests?” You asked to start a conversation. He quickly began describing the figures he collected and your eyes lit up. “That sounds like Ruri-Chan, here we can watch it on my phone,” you said half falling into your boat to pull it out. You made sure to keep it away from the water and careful to not drop it. You opened Netflix, and pressed play. Your day with Levi was spent watching anime together on a rock where nobody would see you two. 

This tradition continued on a weekly basis. It had been almost 2 months of you two just watching anything from the human world that interested him there on that rock. While he was deeply invested in the show you turned to him, and ever so gently kissed him on the check. He blushed and looked at you startled. “W-w-why did you kiss me?” He asked. “Well I always wanted to thank you for saving me that day. But now honestly I think I love you. You're so sweet, and how invested and passionate you are about what you love,” you confessed. Levi covered his blushing face before he began speaking. “I think I love you too. Can I kiss you? On the lips?” You smiled before simply stating, “of course.” Levi leaned closer and gently kissed you on your lips. It felt amazing, a soft and gentle kiss in an ideal moment. However said moment passed as you almost dropped your phone into the ocean. You broke away gripping your phone tightly and laughed, Levi laughed too. This would be a rather interesting relationship.


	4. Guardian Angels, Simeon x Reader, Luke & Reader

The end of the academic year at RAD was approaching quickly and you were getting overwhelmed. Between writing the paper that was meant to summarize your experience, and studying for all the finals you had, it was building up stress and fast. You were sitting in the library with stacks of books around you and papers everywhere. You felt like you had forgotten everything you had learned. You rubbed your eyes before huffing before settling your eyes on a paper once more. “Whoever invented Calculus deserves to suffer,” you muttered looking at the notes you had on determining and solving for limits. 

The library was practically empty besides you. There was the occasional shifting of books from others attempting to study. You struggled to keep your eyes open, your head dipping a little. You heard the door open and assumed it was someone leaving. Instead you heard 2 people walking towards you. You heard something set down in front of you and lifted your head, eyes locking with Simeon and noticing Luke beside him. “You two are my saviors,” you mumbled, picking up the coffee cup they brought you. Luke smiled at you and sat down across from you with Simeon. “Do you still need all these books?” Luke asked, looking at the tedious piles. “Just the Calc books,” you replied before taking a sip of the coffee. Simeon gathered up a majority of the books with Luke taking the lighter ones and the angels began to put them back for you. 

When they sat back down with you, they began to help you by explaining concepts you didn’t understand. “Thank you two so much. You didn’t need to do this,” you smiled gently. “But we wanted to Y/N!” Luke said happily. “It was our pleasure,” Simeon said gently. “Please let us walk you back to the Hall of Lamentation since it is rather late,” Simeon added as you put away the rest of the materials you had used. You agreed happily and left the library with the angels. Luke held one of your hands and Simeon intertwined his fingers with your other hand. The walk wasn’t long but still enjoyable. Luke was looking up at the fake stars in the sky and pointing out the mistakes. “It’s just meant to be a pretty sight,” you chuckled. Simeon smiled at the two of you and lightly squeezed your hand. 

When you reached the front of the House of Lamentation it was time to say goodbye. “Goodnight Y/N! Sleep tight, don’t let the demons bite.” Luke said happily before turning around to let you and Simeon talk. “Goodnight, my precious lamb. I hope your dreams are as beautiful as you,” Simeon said, raising your hand to kiss it. You blushed lightly, before deciding to be bold yourself. You reached up to him on your tiptoes and kissed his cheek gently. He smiled his signature radiant smile at your affection. “Well I believe it is time that we part,” Simeon said urging you into the House of Lamentation. You smiled brightly as you went in and went to your room delighted. Luke and Simeon spent their walk back to Purgatory Hall talking about you. What they loved about you, their worries for you, and anything in between. When they got back Solomon was still awake. Luke went straight back to his room to get ready for bed, while Simeon spent a little bit talking to Solomon. The entire time Solomon gave him a sly look while Simeon spoke. 

As Simeon went to leave Solomon said one final thing, “Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone what I know.” Simeon was slightly taken aback, he thought he had done a pretty good job hiding your relationship. It was a taboo for an angel and human to be in a relationship, so it had to be kept monitored very closely. The only ones who knew were Luke and now Solomon, but he swore nobody else would. He’d find a way to keep your relationship safe even after you two had to part ways to go back to your worlds. 


	5. Sinners- Diavolo x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you understand where a lot of this comes from I love you.

“You have to stab them,” it kept running through your head. That ominous premonition you had, of something terrible coming soon. ‘Who?’ The thought terrified you. Who were you meant to stab? How could you keep everyone safe? Anxiety filled every moment you had, pondering if it was then something bad was meant to happen. You felt bad not focusing on Diavolo as you spent time with him as he finished his paperwork. 

It seemed Diavolo had taken notice of your mind being somewhere else. “What’s on your mind my dear?” Diavolo asked, breaking you from your thoughts. “Oh I’m just thinking about stuff don’t worry,” you answered smoothly. “About what?” He pressed. “A project I’m working on,” you lied. You felt a pang of guilt lying to him but you hoped it was for the better. You stayed there with Diavolo as he worked on the paperwork he had to get through. By the time he was done working it was time for you to return to the House of Lamentation, which upset the both of you. “At least let me walk you home,” Diavolo offered to which you happily agreed. You walked through the mostly empty streets closely, laughing softly at jokes you told each other. You took note of the demons around you as you walked. There was a man with a hood and mask with one glowing red eye, he held a black umbrella even though the sky was clear of even a single cloud. Another curious one was a woman in a white suit and a jackal mask on. The final one you noted was in a black cloak with magenta feather decals and a bird like mask, in their arms was a white cat with matching magenta streaks in its fur. Those individuals made you uneasy and your grip on Diavolo tightened. He noticed your grip tightening and loosening multiple times but didn’t comment on it. 

The walk went by quickly and soon you were in the house and giving Diavolo a goodbye kiss. “You should get going, you deserve a rest after all your hard work,” you urged knowing he was tired. “For you, I would do anything,” he responded before giving you one more kiss. You smiled back at him when you parted, and waved to him as he left. You went up to your room and sat at a desk looking over a window. You had time you saved to work on a hobby every day, and liked to have a view. You watched demons pass by below as you got immersed in your work. The 3 mysterious demons passed by. “Yes she will do quite well,” murmured the demon with the cat. The rest of the day went by smoothly, dinner was as usual a chaotic mess of the brother’s fighting. You finished your dinner quickly and went to bathe before going to bed. You got to sleep rather fast for once, and floated in a dark void of swirling dark purple, reds, deep blues, and a few flecks of black. A man cloaked in black mist covering his body completely, not even the slightest feature could be seen through the mist. “You want to save them right? Those brothers, the butler, the mage, the angels, and of course the Prince,” A powerful male voice rang out from the body. “Of course I want to protect everyone I care about,” you answered as collected as possible. “How far would you go for them?” The same voice questioned. “I’d do everything in my power to keep them safe!” You couldn’t hold back your passion in your voice. “I will be back tomorrow, sleep well,” and with that your sleep was plunged into inky blackness. 

These dreams continued every night. The second night the man asked about the prince, and seemed rather disappointed by his dreams of unity between all 3 worlds. The third night the man discussed with you the former demon king, the remaining loyalists who plan to awaken him, and just how strong he was. The fourth night was spent talking about how exactly you planned to protect everyone from him should he awaken and those loyalists attempt to harm Diavolo. “I heard that if you can stab that demon king while he’s still asleep, and his power can be stolen that way,” the voice had advised that to you. Which led you to where you were now.

You were talking it over with Solomon, since he was the only one who wouldn’t question it. You were walking through the town towards the Mausoleum and as usual the two of you were on high alert. You noticed those 3 suspicious demons walking the same way as you two. By the time the two of you reached the Mausoleum it was too late. The 3 demons had begun to awaken the demon king, the sky around the area darkened and the ground rumbled. The same wisps of smoke you had seen in your dreams began to swirl up into the sky as a body of a man formed within them. Solomon watched on analyzing the situation. “Y/N, you have to stab them,” Solomon said in reference to the figure in the mist. “How am I going to get up to it?” You asked, confused. “Magic duh,” Solomon said, giving you an incredulous look. He handed you a dagger he summoned using his magic and created platforms. Jumping up the platforms, you tightly gripped the dagger Solomon handed you. As you reached the platform right before the figure you noticed the 3 demons before had already left, revealing why you had no real struggles to get up. Before you could question yourself, you plunged the dagger into the “heart” of the mist figure. You were back in the dreamworld where you originally met the figure. “Why?” It asked simply. “Because....This world means nothing to me without all of them!” You answered passionately. The figure chuckled as it dispersed and you returned to the real world. The mist was whirling around you, enveloping you as you attempted to get back down. However you still had an uneasy feeling about where those demons had gone. 

You found your reason why when you looked down at your DDD, Barbatos had left you multiple calls and a single message, “Get here fast.” You began to run, not even explaining to Solomon where you were going. Your feet were hitting the pavement fast and hard as you sprinted to Diavolo’s castle. Gathered around it was a large number of lower level demons, but none moved towards you. Entering you saw something you never wished to see. The demon with the umbrella had Barbatos pinned down below multiple lower demons they had augmented.The demon in the bird mask held a claw at Diavolo’s neck with the cat now towering over him. The demon in the white suit was watching over, and laughed madly when she spotted you. “Oh we have a guest,” she laughed like a hyena. She moved towards you and some of the lower demons surrounded you as well, forcing you down on your knees. “Don’t hurt them! Do anything you want to me, but don’t hurt either of them!” Diavolo shouted, pleading with the other demons. You looked at him and despite the terrible situation he still held a smile on his face, for the sake of appearances. At that sight something in you snapped. “You’re always like this. Even in the worst situation you still force a smile. You give up so much for others' happiness. Yet you attempt to shoulder all your feelings on your own. But how can I pretend this is alright when you would die for us?! I know truly...this world means nothing to me without you!” Your voice grew louder and you felt power flow through you as the mist from before emerged from your body. 

You felt power run through your body as the lower demons surrounding you were blown away. The power of the demon king now flowed through your body, and you’d harness all of that power to save Diavolo. “Get them,” the distorted voice of the umbrella holding demon ordered calmly. Lower demons swarmed you as 2 of the masked demons took their time to leave. The remaining one was the bird masked one. The cat returned to the smaller size and jumped up into her arms. “Just between us, I believed in you the most. I didn’t want to do this either, but I had to. I did it to protect someone I love too, find me later and I’ll give you the other’s locations.” Her voice was smooth in your ear and before you knew it she vanished. 

By the time all the lower demons were defeated and their minds cleared it was late. You slowly approached Diavolo, tired and sore. Before you could think properly, Diavolo wrapped you up in his arms. He held you to his chest tightly, and softly whispered in your ear. “Thank you so much my love. But why would you willingly corrupt yourself?” You smiled into the embrace. “Because I love you. If rescuing you is a sin, I’ll gladly become a sinner,” you answered softly. You’d do anything to keep him safe including search for that bird masked demon. You knew those demons would keep trying, so now with your own sin stained hands you would keep him safe. You would gladly accept being a sinner if it meant you could see Diavolo continue to smile. 


	6. Author’s Note

I kinda want to write a piece based on a song from Hadestown but idk which one. I just really need some inspiration to write, so like any requests for pieces based off songs from musicals in the comments. I’m always looking for more musicals to listen to since I’m that kind of theater kid.


End file.
